Sienna Black/Traits
Physical Description Human Form Sienna was a very beautiful elegant looking girl with natural tanned skin, plumb lips,the most astounding hazel eyes, and dark brown, almost black wavy hair that sits in the middle of her back, she once had pink highlights to add a bit of colour too her hair and an air of "casual elegance". This vestige of aristocratic beauty is apparently an attribute passed down through the Black Family. She has a petite frame and stands approximately at 5'2 ft. Sienna's probably the most fashionable girls around, she knows which clothes match, she loves to wear leather jackets. As Sienna grew up, she became more feminine with her body. Due to her drop dead gorgeous appearance, it caused a lot of guys to fall for her and girls became jealous and envy of her wishing they had her appearance. Sienna's the type of girl who loves to wear make-up, and she loves to take care of her body by keeping herself fit and healthy, she has an athletic, slim figure with long strong legs. Wolf Form As a wolf, Sienna's described having black shiney fur, unlike the ordinary wolf size. She is huge and quiet as a shadow and her eyes are sharp gold in her wolf transformation, she's the largest wolf that's ever existed but still has the feminine look to her and she has a loud grisly snarl and is very swift. Sienna is one of the strongest and fastest wolves in the world, she has full control of her wolf, and she doesn't get affected by the full moon, that is only with werewolves, she can communicate with other wolves. Sienna was born with a wolf symbol across her forearm, people mistaken her Wolf Mark for the Dark Mark Personality and traits Sienna is very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around her, she would do any extent to protect those she loves most. Sienna is very protective and loyal to her father's god-son; Harry Potter, Lily and James' son, she was given the destiny to protect the chosen one. Sienna is shown to be somewhat sarcastic, slightly obnoxious and slightly childish. She does have her father's true-heart and bravery but also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker, with a bad habit of bullying those she disliked, namely Pansy Parkinson and Bellatrix Lestrange. She could also be vicious towards those she hated, sometimes unjustifiably. Sienna was shown to be capable of an explosive temper when angered, a trait shared by her father, and her mad first cousin, once removed, Bellatrix Lestrange. Most students thought that Sienna would be a dark witch and be sorted into Slytherin house due to the family she was born and raised in but just like her father, she was sorted into Gryffindor house after the Sorting Hat found Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry, Courage and Daring in her personality. However, the Sorting Hat also found some of Slytherin's traits; resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, determination, intelligence and power. Sienna's described to be the most intelligent and talented young witches, she shares the similar intelligence with Hermione Granger who actually became one of Sienna's best friends, always coming out top in most of her classes, performing spells successfully and has incredible knowledge. Magical Abilities and skills Sienna was an extremely powerful, talented young and dangerous witch due to her wolf transformation, and an incredibly skilled duellist. Her prodigious skill was proven by her many victories over other talented wizards and witches, including several Death Eaters, especially her first cousin; Bellatrix Lestrange, the person she has come to hate through-out her life and wanting revenge after she murdered her father. She became her main target to destroy. *Animagus: Sienna was never bitten by a wolf, she was born as a hybrid-wolf. One of the most strongest and fearful creatures that's ever existed. Sienna never needed any help to control her wolf, she's very confident and knows the right time to change into her wolf. She's so extremely powerful, that she doesn't get affected by the full moon. Her wolf abilities are Phasing, Regeneration, Telepathy, Superhuman strength both in wolf and human form, High body temperature, Imprinting and she can communicate with other wolves and form her own Wolf Clan. *Duelling: Sienna was an incredibly talented duellist, and defeated and seriously injured several Death Eaters including the most dangerous ones like Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort, she manages to survive many of his duels without a cut or bruise on her since she heals instantly. *Non-verbal and wandless magic: Sienna became highly skilled at non-verbal magic through-out her life, she practiced every single spell non-verbally when she spent time at the orphanage, she pulled many pranks successfully on the children who always teased her. Being the second after Hermione Granger to succeed at it in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. Sienna was known to have practiced wandless magic in her years at Hogwarts. She did not need the air of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells. *Defence Against the Dark Arts: Sienna was very skilled in this subject as she was able to earn an "Exceeds Expectations" in her O.W.L and this is Sienna's favourite subject. Sienna mastered all spells while being taught by Harry in their fifth year at Dumbledore's army. She mastered the Stunning spell, Impediment jinx and more jinxes and hexes. She was the only one aside from Hermione to master the shield charm and was also capable of using powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse. Despite this aptitude, this was the one subject Harry Potter was better than her at, something she freely acknowledged. *Dark Arts: Being born and raised into The Black Family, she was claimed to have been trained in the Dark Arts by her first cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange who hoped that Sienna would of become a Death Eater which she immediately refused to be. Sienna knew the Dark Arts successfully but she never performed them. Sienna would never use the Killing Curse on anyone, even though she does have a dangerous temper on her, a temper that is familiar with Bellatrix, she may not have any control over that and if she kills someone, Sienna would end up being in Azkaban. *Flying: Sienna participated in the Battle of Department of Mysteries and Battle of the Seven Potters, duelling her cousin while flying. Her proficiency in these battles demonstrates her abilities as a flyer. *Charms: Sienna was extremely skilled and talented at charms, and indeed some of her most impressive magical feats were charms. She not only achieved an "Outstanding" O.W.L. but also received a hundred and twelve percent in her third year Charms exam. *Potioneer: Making potions was Sienna's most favourite hobby, she would make hundreds and they always come out perfectly. Sienna was able to brew Polyjuice Potion, an advanced and difficult potion. She achieved an "Outstanding" on her Potions O.W.L. and was able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. *Transfiguration: Sienna seemed to be the master of Transfiguration, it's her second favourite subject, and earned an "Outstanding" in her O.W.L. in the subject. Sienna was very skilled at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration. *Logical thinking and intelligence: Next to Hermione, Sienna was noted to be a "borderline genius", getting top scores in every class, and getting Outstanding in all her O.W.L.s. However, her intelligence could be a handicap, as she tended to rely more heavily on facts and information that could be proven by background analysis rather than making intuitive leaps. *Study of Ancient Runes: Sienna was gifted in translating ancient runes into English. She earned an Outstandings O. W. L. in the subject. Possessions *Blackthorn Wand: When Sienna first entered Mr Ollivander's wand shop, she purchased a 12¾" Blackthorn with a Dragon Heartstring core in 1993 and immediately fell in love with it. This was her favourite wand, it always performed her spells, charms and curses successfully. Sienna wouldn't know what to do without her wand, she used it through out her years at Hogwarts. *Dress Robes: Sienna wore a set of dress robes at the Yule Ball in 1994, she was probably the most glamorous girls at the Ball. Everyone said that she looked like a princess getting ready to dance with her prince, and in 1997, she wore another dress robe to the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, it had a golden strapless corset with a knee-length lacey black skirt and matching shoes. Sienna's dress robes were always so rich, elegant and very glittery, she was always the glamour girl. *The Wolf Mark: Ever since Sienna was a baby, she's had a mysterious Wolf symbol across her forearm. Sienna began thinking that it must of been placed there for a reason and knew someone she would become the most greatest and powerful figure in the whole of the wizard world. Sienna's been searching years for the person who put it on her and why it was placed on her forearm in the first place. Category:Gryffindors Category:Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Order Members Category:Black Family Members Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Advanced Magicians Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Good Witches